


Fuck 4th Of July

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 4th of July, Connor is Marrick Smith, Evan is Roman Banks, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Keinguel, M/M, Pining, Treebros, Yearning, idiot bois tm, its late but whatever, i’ve seen the light, miguel is a skater boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Miguel never understood why people celebrated such a broken and divided country.Gay marriage wasn’t around till twenty sixteen, racism is still as prominent as ever (the “Go back to Mexico” comments were proof of this), climate change was declared a myth and not real, and to top it all off, sexism hasn’t gotten better at all.Maybe a life in The Sims would be more suitable for him.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Miguel, Miguel/Jared Kleinman, Zoe Murphy/Alana Beck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Fuck 4th Of July

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but I worked too hard on it. As in the tags, I wrote Evan as Roman Banks and Connor as Marrick Smith. What a power duo.
> 
> I hope you like this oneshot! There’s a little something here for everyone.

Miguel never understood why people celebrated such a broken and divided country.

Gay marriage wasn’t around till twenty sixteen, racism is still as _prominent_ as ever (the “ _Go back to Mexico_ ” comments were proof of this), climate change was declared a myth and not real, and to top it all off, sexism hasn’t gotten better at all.

Maybe a life in _The Sims_ would be more suitable for him. 

Fireworks always bugged him. Okay, they were suitable for one night. That should be it, right? Well his neighbors didn’t think so, as they tended to fire them all night long, _before and after_ the 4th of July. Like, he didn’t understand why people were like this. He didn’t see the point of over excitement his neighbors seemed to share. Plus, the snap of the fireworks were irritating to his ears and made him jump whenever they went off, and it wasn’t like he could tune it out fully, just with earbuds and a playlist that was subpar quality.

So, he was unamused to be receiving a text from Jared, asking if he wanted to see fireworks with him and the whole gang. 

They’d met through Connor, when he’d finally started to feel comfortable hanging around with him after their last fight. He mainly saw a few of Connor’s friends at his house, sometimes a vast majority of them there, screwing around and having a pretty fun time. He couldn’t help but feel a little excluded, but that didn’t seem to be the case, as Connor’s friends were trying their best to make him feel good in their group. Miguel was surprised to see how diverse their group was, as Evan and Alana were black as well. Really, he didn’t know _why_ he was caught off guard, but it was a welcome surprise nevertheless. Evan was apparently adopted, like him, and so was Alana, by two gay men (it was so awesome to him). Zoe felt very down to earth, and her music was absolutely beautiful.

Then there was Jared. Stupidly chaotic Jared Kleinman who made dumber jokes than Connor (somehow), quoted Vine from time to time, and was an absolute computer and math whiz. Miguel wondered if he had the chance, if he’d go to private school as well.

Arguably, they hung out mostly with each other, as Miguel liked how Jared brought new things into the picture, like playing Call of Duty 2: Zombie Mode, prank calling the others and even joining Miguel when he went skating. Hell, Jared even _tried_ skating, and Miguel had to admit it was a very entertaining ordeal to witness. It was probably because Jared had no sense of balance whatsoever. Yeah, it was _definitely_ that, not tending to his bruises and cuts in the aftermath, feeling the latter pressed up against him as he used a simple washcloth and bandage, listening to Jared joke about how he should be using soup instead, but it wasn’t like he carried those around anyways. Maybe he should, just for Jared’s sake. He was getting better at skateboarding, but whenever Jared tried to do a trick, it went downhill from there. 

Miguel blinked at his phone, rereading the message as his mind had started to wander. 

**Jare: hey, we’re all bored so we gonna c some fireworks on friday. U wanna come?**

Fireworks. And technically speaking, the 4th of July wasn’t until Saturday, the day after, but it still felt like it was a celebration, in a weird way. In a way like how Miguel used to host birthday parties on the weekends so he could have a sleepover. For convenience.

_Migs: I don’t celebrate the 4th._

_Migs: and didn’t I tell you to change my name?_

**Jare: awww but it’s cute (:**

**Jare: and were not celebrating it. Its an excuse for us to get tgther**

**Jared: together**

**Jared: literally every1 is coming, plz????**

Miguel let out a soft huff, taking a moment to consider this. If he really wanted to, he could just step outside his house and watch the fireworks his neighbors set off at ungodly hours of the night. If he was truly bored, or just looking for some amusement, but he had weed for that.at. Then again, it begged the question, what would fireworks look like if he was high. Not that he’d show up high, of course, he learnt his lesson when his school found his weed, and he did not want to deal with the police at night. Still, Jared always found a way to make any unfortunate situation better with his sarcastic attitude that tried to assure everyone things would turn around, and dumb jokes that fell flat enough that would cause Connor to start mimicking him. Hell, Jared could make watching paint drying entertaining.

_Migs: fine fine. You make things less boring anyways._

**Jare: aww ur making me blush. What a flatterer (;**

_Migs: never use the word “flatterer” in a sentence never again_

**Jare: flatterer**

_Miguel: blocked_

**Jare: u wish**

He rolled his eyes at the text, snickering softly. The two continued to chat away for a majority of the night, and besides work, nothing exciting really happened. The height of Miguel’s week was on Friday, when Connor arrived in his truck, the whole gang packed together like a can of sardines. 

“Someone’s gonna have to lay on everyone,” Connor had sacrificed his jacket to Evan, leaving him in a blank red shirt. “Throw your shit in the trunk or give it to Evan. He’s holding the blankets.”

Evan, who was practically buried in the hoodie at this rate, smiled at him. “I just— don’t want anyone losing their things, you know?”

“Thanks,” Miguel threw his blanket onto his lap. “So who’s sitting on who?”Connor shrugged his shoulders. “Jared I guess. I mean, I don’t think Alana or Zoe wanna share, even if you’re gay.”

“That okay with you?” Miguel looked at Jared, who appeared to be flustered. Still, he got a nod and a small smile from the latter.

“Get comfortable,” Jared teased, watching him settle on his lap. Miguel blushed, feeling soft arms wrap around his waist, holding him securely in place. If anyone else noticed, they didn’t bring it up, opting to talk about buying sparklers and throwing torpedoes at each other. They had a full bag full of these, and soon enough, they were outside by the road, getting chairs and blankets set up.

Not a lot of people showed up. Mainly it was parents with their screaming children, running around as they waited for the fireworks show to begin, and other teenagers tapped away at their phones.

“Who wants popcorn? Figured everyone would be snacking,” Zoe set out a ziplock baggie with popcorn filled to the brim.

Jared lunged for it. “Gimme some!” He exclaimed, grabbing a handful and unabashedly shoving it in his mouth, leaving a slap of butter around his lips.

Miguel was half tempted to just lick it off him, but he resisted the urge, grabbing a paper towel with a soft snicker. “Here, let me help.”

He scoffed at the latter, but let him wipe his face gently, trying his best not to lean into a soft palm. It didn’t work out all that well, Miguel saw, as Jared’s eyes were down at the ground one moment, and up at his lips the next. For a fleeting moment, it felt like it was just them, in their own little world, slowly stepping closer to one another, carefully, afraid to break the little bubble they found themselves in. One of Miguel’s hands found itself daring to reach out and grab Jared’s side, pull him up to his chest, anything that would be _more than this_. 

But they were pulled out of their trance by the wild snap of torpedoes hitting the ground, jumping back and away from each other. Connor was smirking. 

“Asshole!” He rubbed his knee, which was hit by a few sparks.

Jared glared, “Zoe, give us a box. We gotta fight here.”

“Don’t murder each other,” Alana rolled her eyes playfully, handing one over and moving off to the side with Zoe.

Connor snickered as he whispered into Evan’s ears, shaking his head gently. “Ev, throw some, it’s fun.”

He hesitantly took a small handful and threw it at the ground, receiving a satisfying crack. “These are better than—than the sparklers Zoe tried to get me using.”

“You were just scared of the sparks,” Zoe teased, lighting one with Alana.

Miguel scoffed slightly and tossed the torpedoes at their feet. Evan let out a yelp, withdrawing his feet as Connor snickered and pulled him close.

“You’ve never had to deal with your siblings throwing these at you,” he rubbed his arm soothingly. “That is, unless Jared’s more of an ass than I thought.”

“He’s lucky our parents never bought us them,” Jared tossed a handful, watching Connor do the same. “We were classy and bought glow sticks.”

“ _That’s_ what we should’ve bought! Glow sticks rule,” Zoe nudged Alana with a smile, who was more preoccupied with stealing the fire from her sparkler. 

Connor tilted his head. “Wouldn’t the gas station have some?”

Miguel snorted, “They don’t sell them at gas stations, and if they did, well, you _see_ how many kids are here. They’d be sold out.”

“It’s really alright, guys. They’re j-just stuff our— our moms would buy,” Evan shrugged slightly, grabbing the popcorn bag.

“Says _you_ ,” Jared joked, leaning against Miguel gently. “I miss them already.”

Miguel was about to reply, but a loud pop stopped his train of thoughts. 

“The show's about to begin!” Alana smiled, pulling Zoe to their seats. “They always fire a test firework here.”

Connor nodded, wrapping his arms around Evan. “Put your earplugs in, Ev. Better early off than too late.” The other smiled up at him and nodded, inserting a set of green plugs in. 

“The blankets ready,” Miguel sat down on it criss-cross-applesauce while Jared propped himself up with his arms, a decent way from him. 

“See? Told ya it’d be fun. Nothing about _“America being the best”_ or some shit like that,” Jared looked up at the sky, before turning to Miguel. “Just you, me and capitalism.”

Miguel burst out laughing. Really? Fucking _capitalism_? Jared wasn’t wrong, people bought so much shit, and fireworks were definitely not cheap, so he had a point.

“Am I wrong?” Jared snickered, crossing his arms. “Tell me I’m wrong!”

“But you _aren’t_ ! God, imagine being a die-hard patriot,” Miguel shook his head, leaning back. “That shits _gotta_ be expensive.” 

“But at least it’s an excuse to fire fireworks,” Jared was leaning his whole weight onto him this time. He felt so soft and warm. “Think about it. Any other time it’d be _completely unacceptable_ to fire them any time of the year, just for fun! But then around the fourth, we’ve got wackos firing them before _and_ after!” 

“Technically you can, you’d just piss everyone off,” Miguel giggled. “Imagine firing them for _Halloween_. I mean, I love Halloween, but it’s dramatic as fuck.”

“As it should be,” Jared stuck his tongue out at him. 

“You right,” he grinned, putting his hand on top of his. “Halloween deserves the best.”

Jared hummed, turning his hand to hold Miguel’s. “So do you.”

Miguel couldn’t stop his face from turning red. “That was so smooth, the hell?”

“Being a third wheel has it’s perks,” Jared grinned up at him.

“Can I…” he lifted his chin up, pulling him closer. He could feel Jared nod in his palm.

It was brief. Too brief, but worth all the time he’d spent waiting. He finally had Jared’s soft body pressed against his own, hands joined together, and his other on his waist, keeping him firmly in place. It’d be enough, especially considering they weren’t exactly alone.

Miguel pulled away first, feeling eyes on him. It was Connor, wiggling his eyebrows. Faintly, he could hear Evan whispering about how it was his turn to tease Jared. Alana was trying to make them stop, in an attempt to give them privacy, but Zoe was trying to convince her she wouldn’t be able to stop them. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jared pressed his face into his shoulder, blushing furiously. 

Miguel snorted, shaking his head as he rubbed his back. “Hey, fireworks are about to start. Look up.”

And well, he did, but at him rather than the sky. “Nah. I’ve got a better view right here.” 

Maybe he’d let go of his gripe of fireworks, just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave kudos and a comment to help validate me! And tell me how your holiday was, since it already passed.


End file.
